Naruto's Fiore Legend
by Black Zero Wing
Summary: Moments after Naruto's birth he was transported to Fiore due to the crack in space caused by his father's and Tobi's battle. An old couple found him where he landed and raised him as their son. After they passed away Naruto left home and explored Fiore while learning Magic. After his exploration he joined a guild and began to bring the guild to glory.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

Konohagakure

The cries of a new born baby filled the room the child was born in. Besides the child, a boy with strange whisker marks who had yet to open his eyes stood his parents looking at him with a look that showed happiness and pride.

The Father a man with bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair, who had tears in his eyes at the sight of his new born son could not produce any sound, well it was more like he wanted shout to the whole world but all words he wanted to stay were choked up.

The mother a women with red hair and violet eyes who even with exhaustion of giving birth was looking at her child held by a women who had helped her in giving birth to her son was in every word crying in happiness.

"Lady Biwako can I hold him?" the father was finally able to produce words for the question.

"Absolutely not Minato the mother holds the child first." Sarutobi Biwako told the father Namikaze Minato who just scowled. However before Biwako was able to bring the child to his mother that density changed literally.

Out of nowhere a masked man came, within split second had killed the medic who was accompanying Biwako as well as Biwako herself. The masked man reached for the falling child. However Minato was luckily within the reach of his child which meant that he was also within the reach of the masked men and thus explained why he had kicked the masked men away from his child and wife right after he had killed the medic and Sarutobi Biwako.

"Who are you?" Minato asked the masked men calmly after catching is still crying boy while formulating a plan to protect both his son and wife, after all it did not take a genius to figure out what that this masked man was dangerous.

"Who I am does not matter but what I am going to do matters." The masked man answered calmly himself although internally he was hissing at himself. His plan was to kidnap the boy and use him as a leverage to move Minato away from his wife who was an important part of his plan. He had missed his first shot for his plan to work, now he had only had one more shot or he had to retreat because he knew Minato would not fall to the same trick twice. With that thought in his mind he began his attack.

Minato watched his opponent stop moving until his opponent began to disappear in what appeared to be a swirling distortion until there was no trace of his opponent, it was like his opponent had vanished in thin air. After looking around the room he thought his opponent had retreated thus allowing himself to relax, address his wife and soothe his crying child.

"Kushina are you alright?" Minato asked his tried wife who had been looking at the events in horror.

Before she could come to her senses and answer his husband she saw the same swirling distortion that the masked man used to disappear right behind Minato. So she shouted with all her might to warn his husband.

"MINATO BEHIND YOU!"

Although Minato had already sensed his opponent appear behind him and his wife's shouting confirming that his opponent was behind him, his body was not able to react quickly enough and he felt his body being sucked into a distortion along with his son. Minato knew he had to act fast or both he and his child would be sucked into the distortion, so act fast he did. Feeling his Flying Thunder God kunai at his home Minato tried to warp away from the distortion. However something that both Minato and the masked man never saw coming was that although the Flying Thunder God technique allowed Minato to warp away from distortion his son was not so lucky. When the distortion and the Flying Thunder God technique clashed, both being very powerful space-time ninjutsu caused a small crack in space for a small amount time.

The crack was not able to pull Minato and the masked man since they were too powerful, however the same cannot be said to the new born boy. The crack in space had pulled the boy away from his father's grasp and into the vast space and had closed just as quickly.

"NARUTO!" Uzumaki Kushina cried since she saw his son disappear into the crack caused due to the clash of the space-time ninjutsu.

Now this is where our story begins but for those who are curious to what happened after Naruto's disappearance let's just say after Minato realized what had happened the masked man learned the lesson that Namikaze Minato should never be angered because people didn't give him the flee at sight order for no reason at the cost of his life.

* * *

><p>Fiore<p>

In a deep forest at a small clearing a small crack in space appeared and along with the crack a baby boy. The boy fell to the ground which was about two meters from the crack, so the child cried in pain.

Near the place where the boy appeared was a small house where to elderly couple lived. They heard the cries of a child although at first dismissing as their old age causing them to hear things, they could not dismiss the cries after a minute was gone. So they followed cries until they found the source.

The elderly couple saw the source of the sound, a normal boy in their eyes although they didn't not that the boy would be able to go back to his own world but would produce legends in their world.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>I apologize for the number of words in the story's prologue, I had some writing problem because it was my first time writing any kind of fiction and further more English is not my native language as such please forgive any grammar mistakes I make.<p>

As for paring I have not decided yet and Naruto's magic just keeping reading but I will say it is a very new one in fandom.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Kevin Acestriker was an old man with bald head, his wrinkled face had a vertical scar across in check and white beard covering his chin. Kevin was really feeling his old age, he had barley used his magic yet he was really feeling very tried. However it was worth it, after all he was able to see a bright smile on his whiskered and curious blue eyes of his adopted son Naruto Acestriker.

He still remembered the day five years ago like it was yesterday even in his old age, the day he and his wife found a baby crying in the forest. At first he did not know what to do after all a baby being left in the forest usually meant something until his life companion who had picked up the crying baby and started soothing the baby told him to snap out of his trance. They decided to wait for some time to see if the parents of the baby came although in their hearts they knew it was highly unlikely after all who in their right mind left a child in the forest and this part of the forest was very deep.

After waiting they went back to their house, his wife was ecstatic since they did not have any child of their own because she was not able to produce any offspring, she had gone into depression for a long time until he was able to break her out of her depression and they came into this part of the forest to leave a life of isolation to stop his wife falling into depression which was caused by the sight of new born babies. He knew that she had already decided to adopt the baby who was soundly sleeping in her arms.

He however was thinking about this boy (he had finally managed to see the child and confirm the gender) who had curious whisker marks on his face which with his closed eyes made him look like a fox was left in the forest this deep and why he was left in the forest in the first place. His mind brainstormed many possibilities but at the sight of his wife smiling like that in a long time he dropped all the questions that came to his mind and the boy was too cute which further motivated him to stop his thinking.

Like that a few days passed by with his wife playing with the boy and himself enjoying the sight, until one day his wife wanted to name the boy which she had been pondering about. She had already thought of several names but could not decide as such he proposed the idea of going to a town to meet an old friend which could help them in naming the child and his curiosity of the boys past.

So for the first time in nearly four decade they left their house in the forest and went to the outside world. Their plan was to go to Freesia which was around a full three days walk from the forest and then meet with an old friend of his which would hopeful help them. After one day of walking they managed to hitch a ride in horse cart which reduced their journey to two days.

Finally after two days of travel they reached Freesia town and meet with his old friend whom he had alerted with a pigeon messenger. His friend was under his command when he was a squad captain in the rune knights whose duty was to check and interrogate criminals, he hoped his friend would be able to help him with his magic which allowed to look into a person's memory although I didn't not work with strong and powerful mages.

His friend had managed to help them but all they managed to get from his friend was that the child was in the middle of a fight cause all he could hear was some sound which was best suited for battles and no picture's since the boy had yet to open his eyes. Although on the bright side they did get the name of the child from what his friend to him was an anguished cry for the child likely by his mother. So that day they named their child Naruto Acestriker.

They lived a happy life after returning to their house until his wife passed away two years before with a happy smile. The thought of wife filled him with melancholy and he knew that soon his time would also come, that's why today he showed his adopted son, no Naruto was his son even without blood connection.

"That was cool dad, can you please teach me?" Naruto asked with brimming a smile.

"If I didn't not want to teach you, I would not have shown you my magic" Kevin replied to his son.

"Magic?" Naruto titled his head, he had read it in his father's vast collection of books and listened to his father's tale of his exploit in his youth where magic was always mentioned but this was the first time Naruto had seen any kind of magic besides the lacrima in their house.

"Yes, Magic. That's was my personal magic which I used in my days as a rune knight squad captain but I have really become old since I am very tried now so I will teach you tomorrow. Is that okay?" Kevin told and asked Naruto.

"Sure dad, I was just about to suggest on returning home since you looked very tried." Naruto told his father while going to his father's aid. Naruto knew his father was old, as in really old after all he would be reaching his hundred birthday in ten days.

With that they walked back to their house which was filled with memories. Once they were inside the house, Naruto helped his father to his bed room, after that he prepared dinner. Once he had delivered dinner to his father and helped him with eating too, Naruto had his own dinner after that he cleaned the dishes. He knew his father would be asleep by now so he went into his own bedroom.

Naruto's bedroom was really plain there was a bed for sleeping, drawer where he could get some changes of cloth, a book shelf filled with used books, a large mirror which belonged to his late mother and a table for him to write or read. Naruto went to the drawer to get a change of cloth. After changing he looked at himself at the mirror with his blue eyes and saw his spiky hair was growing, he still had his unexplainable whisker marks which he wished disappeared and he was around 78cm in height. He had been wearing a black t-shirt and a simple brown trouser for the day. So he chose a white t-shirt and a black boxer for sleeping not that he had a large collection clothing since he lived in one of the deepest part of this forest.

Before Naruto went to sleep his mind was filled with today's event his father had used magic, a magic which allowed him to teleport very fast although Naruto knew that was not his father real teleportation speed after all his father was not to disrespect his father but really really old man. He loved to listen to his father's tales of his time in the rune knight, it was far better than those written in books. This was the first time his father showed the magic he used and told to Naruto in his stories as such his respect for his father reached a new level in height. With this happy thought in his mind Naruto fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

In the middle of a forest clearing Naruto was mediating with Kevin keeping a close eye on his son. Naruto had meditated several times but this was by far this hardest meditation to date, he was meditating to feel if he had magic and if he had open his magic container. Naruto remembered his father's word perfectly.

"Naruto magic is all around us, it is in the form of Eternano in atmosphere. When a mage use magic they use the Eternano stored in the body. To store Eternano every mage has a container in their body, this container determine their limit to use magic power. If they use up the Eternano in their body the mages will be unable to use magic and will be exhausted. However after some time Eternano in the atmosphere will enter the container and after a while the magic power is returned to normal. Before I teach you magic Naruto you must first open your container. To open your container you must first feel your magic but don't be disappointed if you don't feel any after all only ten percent of the population of Fiore can use magic. Now start mediating and try to feel your magic".

Yes Naruto remembered it perfectly as such Naruto focused more until finally he felt something pure and raw, at that moment Naruto knew that was his magic and he need to pull it before this feeling disappeared. Naruto pulled the magic he felt giving it all he had.

(Now if you are wondering how Naruto has magic in his body instead of chakra after all he was born in the elemental nation, let's just say when Naruto was being transported to Fiore by the space crack which had sucked him, his body underwent changes to suit to the world he was reaching. Now this process would kill an adult so a baby would not have any chance but Naruto's body had some traces of Kyuubi's which helped him heal in the process. As Naruto's body underwent the change his body created Eternano container and Naruto's chakra was pushed back into another container made by his body in the process.)

Like said above Naruto's chakra was replaced by Eternano and his chakra was pushed back to another container, this meant Naruto's massive chakra reserve was replaced by magic. This explained why when Naruto managed to open his Eternano container there was a visible aura of thick raw, untamed and pure magic surrounding his body.

Kevin Acestriker was a rune knight squad captain which meant although he was not powerful enough to be a rune knight captain, he was above average rune knights. In his time of being squad captain he had faced some very powerful criminal mages and even brought some to justice. However this was the first time in his life that he felt an aura of high class criminal mage being produced by a five year old and the one who was producing the aura was his five year old son. He was happy that his son had managed to open his magic container but he was also in awe, shock and a little bit of fear.

"Naruto that's enough! You will be sensed by magical creatures of the forest." Kevin nearly shouted after all he would not be able to protect his son if any magical creature showed up. Naruto heard his father's word and stop what he was doing. Kevin released the breath he had been holding and motioned his son to come close to him.

"Naruto we need to go back to our house, there we will continue our lesson. Is that alright?" Kevin asked his son.

Although Naruto was confused, he just nodded since he never said no and always listened carefully to what his father told him. With that Naruto helped his father back to the house.

Once they reached the house Kevin released another breath he had been holding, this breath was for the possibility of a magical creature attacking them before they reached the house. After Naruto help him sit on his favorite rocking chair, Kevin began

"Naruto it is good to know that you can you magic but my boy you have very high magic power, actually too high for a child. When you released your magic I was sure that any magical creature within five hundred meters had sensed it, so before I teach you magic you must learn and I must teach you how to control your magic power"

I forgot to tell that Naruto besides never saying no to his father's request and listened carefully to his father's words he also never disturbed his father's when speaking as such although he had many question in his head he waited for his father to finish speaking.

"Father is it bad to have that much magic power bad?" Naruto finally asked.

"Naruto like I told you before the Eternano container in the body determines the amount of a person magic a person can use, it is actually very good to have that much magic power which also means your that you can use more magic power but that also means you cannot control your magic" Kevin answered to his son.

Naruto's ego had being stroked for the first time in his life because of his father's praise on his magic power only to come crashing down after hearing the problem of too much magic.

"Now before I teach you to control your magic power first let me give you some information on magic. Naruto magic is divided into four types, caster, holder, ancient and lost magic. Caster magic is the magic which is expelled from the body as opposed to holder magic where magic is cast through the use of a weapon or outside source. Ancient magic is the magic from ancients times and lost magic is the type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users, this type of magic also falls under ancient magic and the most rare type of magic. Our teleportation magic falls under caster, while the runes surrounding our house falls under holder as for ancient and lost magic the best example would be dragon slayer magic."

Naruto was going to ask his father a question until his magical power came back without his wishes and Naruto took some time to stop his magical power from being released.

At that moment Kevin knew his son was going to be a genius in magical arts. Why? Because unless you were trained to control your magic you could not stop and release the flow of magic like Naruto, that's why.

* * *

><p>Two Years Later<p>

Naruto was finally able to control his magic power and use his father's teleportation magic. His Father was looking at him to see if he was making any mistake while using teleportation.

"Well done Naruto you are able to use the teleportation magic efficiently and silently. You have full control of your magic power that you don't you control at random." Kevin said with pride to his son who had finally stopped his practice session.

With the use of his teleportation magic Naruto was at his father's side. Naruto had grown from 78cm to 113 cm and at the moment was wearing a black tracksuit.

"Naruto?" Naruto heard his father ask.

"Yes, Dad?" Naruto replied while looking at the dagger his father was holding, he was sure he had never seen this dagger in the house or at his father's hand.

"Naruto listen what I have to say and use it in your life wisely. Our teleportation magic can only allow us teleport short a distance. I only able to teleport a maximum 0f twenty five meters in my prime although I could have increased it I did not because unlike other teleportation which allows user to teleport long distance at the cost of moving at a linear line our magic allows us to teleport at any angle at the cost of losing long distance teleportation. To make this magic The Angle-Teleportation more effective Naruto you need to find a weapon which is shines at close combat or learn a close combat magic. As for now I am giving you my magic dagger Naruto, its called direction-disorientater which I specifically had it made at the hands of master weapons crafter to be used along with The Angle-Teleportation magic. Naruto this danger functions like a normal magic dagger unless you cut an opponent, that's where this dagger shows its power. Naruto this dagger has the ability to disorientate the direction of any opponent you cut." Kevin for the first time in his life spoke this much words, he did not explain any more since he knew that his son had already figured out the use of the dagger after all his son was very smart and his mentality was several years ahead from his actual age. So he gave the dagger to Naruto trusting him to safely handle the blade.

Naruto took the dagger from his father's hand and took a close look. The dagger looked like a normal dagger with black handle expect that it started to curve from the middle. After swinging it, Naruto knew he did not have to find any weapons since he had found his weapon.

That night Kevin Acestriker passed away to join his wife in heaven with a smile knowing that his son would be able to survive without him.

* * *

><p>Naruto finally reached Fiore's Magic Library after a week's travel from his home. When Naruto woke the morning after his father had given him the dagger, he found that his father had passed away although Naruto already knew that his father would pass away soon and had mentally prepared for the event, he could not stop himself from crying like a baby for the first time after three years. After moments of crying Naruto buried his father next to the grave of his mother at the backyard of the house. When Naruto was cleaning the house before he went on his own journey he found a letter written by his father telling him that he was adopted although this was not a big surprise since Naruto had already figured out that he was adopted when he read a book on human biology which was last year, further more Naruto considered him as his father adopted or not. The real surprised came when the letter told him to look for a hidden key on his bookshelf and found some clothes made by his mother, adopted or not which she had made before her death.<p>

That was what Naruto was wearing now a black t-shirt under his black-red jacket and black pants, she had made several of the same design up to the age of fifteen for him and Naruto cried like a baby one more time at the thought of his mother whom he was not able to spend that much time.

While this thoughts filled Naruto he had been searching for magic book that would be perfect for his already known magic and stopped when he found what he was searching for.

"Found it!"

* * *

><p>I know I suck at description although I will try my best to describe better in the future.<p>

I almost forgot Naruto reached Earthland five years before the events of Fairy Tail began. That's mean when Naruto reached the age of five the Fairy Tail of Tenroujima Team would be frozen by Fairy Sphere.

By the way should I change Naruto's Name? Please give your opinion. I got the idea for Fullbuster, Gray's last name.

Thank You for reading this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Sandeep Nagraj thank you for reminding that too much magic was not good for health but to clear your doubt Naruto's body was able to handle kage-level chakra at the age of only twelve or thirteen. Naruto's never lost his chakra it is still there in another container, Magic replaced Naruto's main container as such Naruto's body did not undergo a big change to allow magic to be used. Since Naruto's body was able to handle kage level chakra he should not have any problems with magic too. No Kurama in this story by way, sorry.<p>

Please forgive any grammar mistakes in the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

In the snow filled Prime Ape Mountain a leader mountain Vulcan was angry, no he was furious and why was he furious? Even with his limited speaking skill he would tell furiously that he was furious because out of nowhere a puny human appeared and had taken down his followers which had numbered in fifties. He was proud of the number of followers he had managed to gather after all it showed that he was powerful and in the Vulcan race strength was everything. So yeah he was furious that someone dared to attack his followers, which he took as a personal insult to his strength as such with the intent to kill the puny human he used his muscular upper body to punch the human.

He was hoping to hear the cries of pain and the sound of bones breaking but he heard none since he did not hit anything. He looked around in confusion finding that the puny human was missing and was about to shout at the puny coward human to come out until he felt something grab around his stomach and the word Catapult a word he did not understand, after that all he felt was intense pain which knocked him out.

The puny human stood up after having delivered a German suplex to the mountain Vulcan. The puny human was definitely a male who stood at the height of 127cm in height (which was the reason the mountain Vulcan called him puny human), had spiky blonde hair which reached to his shoulders, big blue eyes on his clam face which was lean although there were some baby fats and curious whisker like marks on the cheeks. He was wearing black t-shirt under his jacket which was filled by red color with black color at certain parts, grey pants and an orange shoulder bag. He was not wearing any warm clothes to since he wanted improve his physical resistance against cold.

"Naruto are you done?" A voice called from the wagon that was sixty meters away from Naruto Acestriker.

"Yes, so start moving the wagon." Naruto answered back to a women in her late twenties who started moving the wagon.

"Naruto-kun why are you so serious, aren't we friends?" The women asked Naruto with a pout.

"You are my employer not my friend." Naruto answered in a cold voice, usually he did not like to show any emotions in mission just like his father had taught him but this women, his employer was really starting to irritate him with her teasing but he had to stay clam since he knew this women would only enjoy and tease more if he showed any sign of irritation.

"You are so mean, we have been accompanying each for two days so that mean we are friends Naruto-kun" The women answered hoping for any reaction after all the boy was too cute for his own good but his emotionless face was all that she was met with. Yes, she was going to make this boy show some emotion because the first time they met the boy was stammering like crazy just to talk to her that had been too cute and combined with his natural cuteness along with the whisker like marks it had almost been too much for her.

Naruto inwardly sighed at the women who was busy scheming, he referred to this women as women because he had forgotten her name and he was not going to ask again (This Author is too lazy to give names to minor character who will only appear once). Naruto felt like it was going to be a long journey even if their destination was only a few hours away.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your hard work Naruto-kun, are you sure you don't want to stay a few days in the village?" The women questioned Naruto while handing him Jewels for his services, she was hoping to break that emotionless face.<p>

After counting the Jewels to see if there was any left out he put the one hundred thousand Jewel in his orange bag which was a lot less compared to how much Jewels a guild is charged for this kind of mission. Satisfied Naruto answered back, "No, although thank you for your thoughts. With that before the women could respond Naruto quickly teleported away, he really did not want to stay a minute longer with the irritating women.

Three years had gone since his parents had passed away, three years since he left his home in the forest, three years since he studied his magic and tried to master his magic which he was sure was nearing mastery.

Three years since that embarrassing moment when he was not able to speak to person due to his social skills being nearly non-existent after all he lived his early childhood in a forest with his parents being his only human contact. He had to build his social skills which resulted in some awkward moments, reading and writing, this two he did not have any problem but he still had some speaking problems. Thus his reason for only saying when needed, it saved him for some embarrassing moments.

He had thought of joining the rune knights just like his father but it did not suit him since he liked freedom, the rune knights had to follow a strict rules and regulation which he did not like. So he decided to join a guild, although guilds themselves had some rules they were no as strict as the rune knights.

However before he joined a guild he went to master his magics by traveling in very remote areas only coming to towns for supplies and some missions which he took for the town folks.

With this thought in Naruto minds he went in search for the nearest guild in the area. He was hoping that the guild would he found would allow him to join after he was still a ten year old child, a very powerful one but still a ten year old. Maybe he should break the bones of the guild master to show how powerful he was.

* * *

><p>Late at night Master Bob of Blue Pegasus was busy cleaning the drink glasses at the guilds bar, across the bar at a table he saw Hibiki Lates flirting with his girlfriend Jenny Realight, Eve Tearm and Ren Akatsuki were talking to each other. Their teacher Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki was showing of his outlandish dance moves to the guilds other members who had stayed this late hour. All in all they were enjoying themselves.<p>

Master Bob heard the sound of their guild opening, so he looked for the one responsible for the door opening. He was surprised to see the head of small blonde boy poking from the door, although it was not rare for people to come late this night for posting jobs to enjoying the nights with friends but it was a definitely a first for a child to come this late at their guild. He looked around the guild, it seems everyone's attention was on the blonde boy. Master Bob was sure that this night just got certainly more interesting.

* * *

><p>It took Naruto a while to find this guild, he could have asked someone for direction but he knew he would stammer and make a fool out of himself as such as tried to find a guild by himself. He had also waited for night to fall to make sure there was only a few number of people in the guild. Naruto looked at the massive guild castle that was in front of him, he was sure it was a guild after all there was a huge guild mark just above the huge door of the castle. This guild certainly must be powerful and rich if they could build such a huge castle, this thought made Naruto more nervous even though this was not the first time he went inside a guild. So holding his breath he opened the door.<p>

When he poked his head to take a look if anyone was there, he cringed since he did not expect so many people late this hour. This time his nervousness was multiplied by several times because of the large gathering of people. "Damn it Naruto get a hold of yourself!" Naruto internally shouted at himself to stop his body from shaking, seriously why did this happen when he met people for the first time?

"H-H-He-Hello ca-can I m-met wit-with the Gui-Guild Mas-ter?" Yes Naruto stammered again. He had closed his eyes since he was expecting some sound of laughing and teasing comments to be thrown at him but he was met with none so he opened his eyes. He saw an elderly bald man wearing purple spaghetti shirt and vertical striped pink and purple shorts which (Naruto thought this must be the latest in clothing fashion since he was sure he had never seen anyone wear this kind of clothing) motioning him to come to come closer. Naruto moved closer to the bald man just like he was told, that was until he managed to hit something at fall on his face because his nervousness had clouded all his senses.

* * *

><p>Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve and Ren were hit with the images of a blue haired girl fall on her face. Before they melancholy could hit them too they shook their heads to observe the blonde hair boy who started to stand up after falling face down on the floor.<p>

Master Bob looked curiously at the blonde boy who had finally stood up after falling, after taking a closer look at the boy he had this very intriguing whisker like marks which Master Bob was wanted to see if it was real or painted. However that could wait since he had help this very nervous boy.

"What's your name child?" Master Bob asked in his most soothing voice to boy after all he did not want to make the boy nervous than he already was.

"Na-Naruto A-Acestriker" Naruto answered after he finished scolding himself for falling on the floor and at letting nervousness surround his senses.

"Naruto Acestriker is it? Master Bob asked Naruto whose only answer was a small nod. "Then Naruto may I know why you want to meet the guild master?" Master Bob asked.

Naruto even in his nervousness did not forget his goal to join a guild as such he spoke clearly without stammering "I want to ask the Guild Master if I could join the guild."

Everyone in the guild was taken aback the boys declaration on joining their guild so much so that those who did not pay attention to the boy was also paying attention now. Master Bob considered his words so that he did not hurt the boy before speaking to boy who wanted to join his guild. "Naruto aren't you too young to become a mage? Being a mage is a very dangerous job you know."

"I know the dangers of being a mage and I am ten year old as such I am old enough to join the guild." Although Naruto did not stammer at what he said he thought that a ten year was allowed to become a mage since he did not realize that ten year olds did not even learn magic under normal circumstances. His common sense was millions of miles away for normal peoples common sense, living in the forest and avoiding people when he did have the opportunity to interact caused him to develop his own unique and outlandish common sense.

Last time everyone was taken aback by Naruto's word, this time they were shocked by Naruto's words. Naruto was curiously looking at the people in the guild after his nervousness was gone. After Master Bob managed to regain his bearings he asked Naruto in a curious voice, "Does that mean you know how to use magic Naruto?" His response was only a nod again. Master Bob considered if he should allow this boy to enter his guild, after deciding it would not cause that much harm to allow the boy to join the guild.

"Well Naruto I am this guild, the Blue Pegasus's Guild Master Bob." Master introduced himself.

"Ah, S-so can I jo-join you-your Guild th-then?" Naruto's stammering came back full force after learning that he had been speaking to the guild master the whole time.

"If that is what you like then Of course you can join the guild Naruto-kun." Master Bob told Naruto. He looked curiously as Naruto's hand came forward after he finished speaking, it took him a while to understand that Naruto was asking for a hand shake so his hand also went forward to give Naruto a hand shake which Master Bob did not know was a big damn mistake. Master Bob felt like his hand was going to break from Naruto's grip, no he was sure some had broken. Yes ladies and gentlemen Naruto went with his idea of breaking the Guild Master bones to show how strong he was.

* * *

><p>Ichiya went to his Guild Masters side who was holding his red hand while the boy had been taken by his three students. "Master are you alright?" He asked after looking at the red hand. "I am but I think my hand needs to be in hospital. Who knew that a small boys grip was going to be so powerful?" Master Bob answered while looking at the boy who was looking attentively at the introduction of the trimens.<p>

"Excuse me Master Bob but I Think it's my debut time." With those words Ichiya went to introduce himself to Naruto.

* * *

><p>Few minutes earlier<p>

"Hibiki take Naruto-kun and introduce him with the others." Naruto heard Master Bob call out. From a table Naruto saw a young man with average height with spiky, somewhat messy unlike his own hair was spiky which brownish blond in color. He was wearing dark vest, dark pants and shows stand up and come towards him. After he reached him he was pulled towards the table from where he stood up from. His nervousness came back again which caused him to vaguely hear something like okay master.

Naruto looked around the table in nervousness, this was the first time he sat on a table with others. "No need to be so nervous, let's introduce ourselves." Naruto heard Hibiki if he remembered correctly say before standing up along with two others.

"I am Hibiki of the Hundred Nights." The one Naruto only knew as Hibiki introduced himself while crossing his hands.

"I am Eve of the Holy Night." A young men with long, wavy and messy hair wearing short-sleeved shirt with a tie, black pants and shoes introduced himself while pointing his middle and index finger at him.

"I am Ren of the Silent Night" A man with dark skin, dark spiky hair with two bangs framing and partially covering his face sides introduced himself while his left hand covered his face. He was wearing black suit, black pants and shoes.

"We are Blue Pegasus's Trimens." They said together while sparkle came out of nowhere.

"I am Jenny Realight. Nice to meet you." A women with long wavy and flowing blonde hair tied in a ponytail with two bangs on farming her face introduced herself. She was wearing light-red strapless sequin dress with orange high heels.

"Nice to meet you Hibiki of the Hundred Nights-senpai, Eve of the Holy Night-senpai, Ren of the Silent Night-senpai, Jenny-senpai. I am Naruto Acestriker." His nervousness gone Naruto greeted his senpai's who he thought had real funny names. Naruto's common sense made him think the titles in the introduction were their real names.

"Eh, No no no that's not our name that's our title. I am Hibiki Lates" Hibiki corrected Naruto. "That's Eve Tearm. "Hibiki pointed at a shortest man in the trimens and "He is Ren Akatsuki." Hibiki pointed at the dark man of the trimens.

"Oh sorry for the misunderstanding." Naruto said while bowing. Naruto saw Hibiki, Eve and Ren sigh in relief while Jenny was laughing.

"Is I told you one day that title of the trimens will cause a misunderstanding?" Jenny told the trimens who looked away.

"Ah, my young protégé don't be disheartened for Ichiya-sama had arrived." Naruto heard a voice coming from above and he saw a man land in front of him. "Ichiya-sama!" The trimens literally shouted.

"My name is Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki*sparkle*" The man who introduced himself this way was short a large flat nose that's seem to be shinning and prominent cheekbones. He had wavy, spiky hair and was wearing short white pants, white jacket and black shoes.

"Nice to meet you Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki-senpai." Naruto greeted him.

"Now, now just call me Ichiya. Is that okay?" Ichiya told Naruto while doing some crazy movements with his hands.

"Okay." Naruto answered back. Naruto's nervousness was gone so he had no problem speaking although he did not know if he should learn to do those moves since this four did the moves every time they did something. While Naruto was pondering about this Master Bob came with a Guild Sign Marker and asked

"Now then Naruto-kun where would you like the guild mark and in which color?"

* * *

><p>I thought of letting Naruto join Quatro Cerberus but decided against it since I did not want Naruto becoming wild, Mermaid Heel is out of question since it's an all-girls guild, Raven tail a big NO and Sabretooth, Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale has to many powerful mages. Blue Pegasus is the only guild aside of Mermaid Heel I saw as normal despite their womanizing trimens and outlandish Ichiya so I had Naruto join Blue Pegasus. Blue Pegasus has many important characteristic which is important for this Naruto's Character development further motivating me to choose Blue Pegasus.<p>

Please Give your thoughts and thank you very much for reading this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Please forgive any Grammar mistake.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Are you the one who requested a monster extermination?" Naruto asked the village leader an old man (naturally) who stood along with several people looking at him curiously.

"Yes I am the one who posted the request, but boy aren't you a little too young for this kind of job?" This was not the first time he had seen a child doing request for a mage but this was certainly a first for extermination, he just hoped the monster did not kill or eat the boy and if the blonde boy did survive he again hoped the boy did not have a trauma.

"I am old enough so it would be nice if you could just explain your request considering that you have not fully given the details for the request expect for the monster extermination part?" He requested, he did not like talking even if he did not shutter like he did before, it seems that old habits really died slowly.

"Well if you are that intent on doing the job, a mile away from the village in the mountain there are two monsters. Both are around six meters in height and have a lizard like face along with head. Just too warn you these two are definitely not Lizardman, maybe a subspecies of Lizardman but these two are clearly not a Lizardman. They have been terrorizing the village for nearly three days after their appearance in addition to killing seven people whose body was dragged by those monsters. The request is unquestionably simple just annihilate these two monsters." The village elder requested Naruto with misery reflecting in his wrinkled face along with the others who stood beside him.

Naruto now understood why this request had an absurd amount of Jewels. These two monsters was likely an unknown species which had evolved from an old species, a common phenomenon for monsters with the ability to use magic. That meant the danger was also unknown plus the damage this two caused to the lives of the villagers was extreme.

"Thank you for the information. I will be on my way now." Naruto bowed before turning to leave. "Boy are you sure you want to do this? It could be extremely dangerous you know." The elder asked the boy was more hoping to change his mind, he did not like the thought of sending a child to an unknown danger nor would his morals allow him too. "Yes" Was the only response he got from the boy who was proceeding to put on his headphone.

Before he forgot to ask, which happened a lot at his age he asked "Boy you never told your name and guild? Are you even from a guild?" He asked hoping to stir the boy away from the dangers those two monster had.

"Naruto Acestriker and I am from Blue Pegasus." Naruto answered showing his grey guild mark just below his neck. Then he teleported away as far as he could reach which was hundred meters.

* * *

><p>Naruto reached the mountain after teleporting ten times. This area had only one mountain so it was no problem reaching the mountain. It seems this mountain was a volcano, the lava flowing three meters away was a dead giveaway in addition with the wild vegetation that was growing around.<p>

Now the problem was finding this two monsters which would take a ridiculously long time in this mountain filled with vegetation of all size and shape. It truly was a miracle together with wonder that this kind of vegetation could grow and thrive with burning lava flowing, but it was likely due to the over flowing Eternano in the mountain. Which could also explain the reason for a new species to appear out of nowhere as the process for evolution took a long time.

It seemed though he did not have to search for those two monsters since one had just arrived followed by the other one. They fit the description of the village elder, they seemed to look like a Lizardman in every aspect expect for their lighter green color and a horizontal scar on one of them.

"Hahaha a human has come to the forest. It looks like we don't have to search for food today." The Lizardman spoke while along with his friend prepared to attack. Well that's new, Naruto was positive that a Lizardman could not speak, well not that clearly anyway.

"Well this is definitely new, so you guys can speak huh?" Naruto asked reading for the fight that was beyond doubt going to happen.

"Yes we can speak human. Now just stand there so I can end your life?" This time the Lizardman with scar spoke. "But why should I? You two look like Lizardman, a weaker version of Lizard and so far I remember that no Lizardman has been able to scratch me." Naruto answered back.

"Boy I was hoping to give you a quick death and then eat you, but now I will kill you painfully and slowly for disrespecting me like that." The scared one spoke in a dangerously pissed voice before jumping to Naruto at incredible speed.

Naruto was now quite sure that this two were a new species of Lizardman. They were faster than a Lizard man and so were their senses especially their sense of smell which explained why they found him so fast in this kind of environment. They were also more intelligent than the smartest Lizardman he had seen due to the reason that this two were working team.

He dodged another claw strike aimed at his stomach by the scared one before quickly teleporting away too dodge the claw strike that was ready to rip his legs whose owner was the other Lizardman. However they were already charging at him before he could finish his teleportation, damn these two really had good nose. Well whatever he was done studying them, time to get serious.

The scared ones claw was descending at him from above while the other ones claw from below, it really was smart of them. Anyhow before the claws could reach him he was above the one below with his hand formed into a fist, raised up to attack. "Hammer!" Naruto exclaimed while a magic seal colored in grey appeared below his fist and Naruto slammed his hand like a real hammer at the back of the Lizardman. The Lizardman stop breathing the moment the attack hit him.

The scared Lizardman looked in shock as his partner was killed in one shoot. He knew it was impossible for him to kill this human after seeing that thus he chose to run and live another day. Well he did try to run away but he forgot his opponent used teleportation magic. "Catapult!" he heard the human say after appearing behind him before he could escape. That was the last word he would ever hear.

Naruto stood up after having delivered a germen suplex to the scared Lizardman. "It seems I over did it, oh well my job's done." Naruto spoke to himself after looking at the corpse of the two Lizardman, it seems he did not even need to use magic. This two were faster, had better senses and were more intelligent than Lizardmen's but on the other hand their strength and defense was weaker than an average Lizardman. He had to write this and submit it to the Magic Council since it was likely that this species was new plus their intelligence was going to cause a lot of problem if left unchecked.

After quickly requiping a rope Naruto put on his headphone, played a song while tying the two dead Lizardman to together. He needed proof to show to the villagers after considering that he doubted they would listen to his claim of the two Lizardman being dead. Moreover the body of this two was essential for the samples along with information he would need send to the Magic Council, although he was not obligated to do this he liked doing it so he would need this bodies.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the village looked in shock as they saw the bodies of the monster that had previously before their demise terrorized their village. More so when they saw the boy they thought would not return back. He did not have any injuries and the boy had only left for one hour at maximum.<p>

The village elder came out of his house after hearing the commotion outside. He was greeted with the sight of the two monsters body and alive Naruto. "How, when did you do this?" The village elder had every right to be confused seeing that the boy had returned alive after slaying the two monsters within one hour. It usually took more than an hour on legs to reach the mountain, the elder had forgotten that Naruto had teleported in front of him.

"The moment I reached the mountain this two were already attacking me so it did not take too much time to find this two, the rest you can see." Naruto replied back to the village elder after bringing the two dead Lizardman forward. "But how did you reach the mountain so fast, you did not take any mode of transportation?" The elder asked while inspecting the bodies, he did not want a fraud one.

"I used teleportation, I am positive that you saw me teleport. Did you forget?" Naruto asked accusingly to the village elder. The village elder did forget but he was not one to admit without a fight so he lied "No I did not forget. It seems this two are real. Wait for me while get the payment." The village elder left to his house after this. He returned back with the jewels he had promised for the job.

"Here the two million jewels." The elder handed Naruto the Jewels hesitating, he hand promised this amount of Jewels without taking in the possibility that this two monster would be taken down by a child which only meant that the two monster were weak, Damn it. It would do a number on their villages Jewel reserve seeing that their village was rather small. Well the Lizardman would have caused trouble for an average mage but Naruto was an average mage to being with, not that the Elder knew.

"Keep the million Jewels, think it as a payment for taking the bodies of this monster's." Naruto calmly told while taking the bodies as well as the remaining million Jewels, hey he also needed to eat, live, pay and buy. Before the elder could respond Naruto teleported away from the village, yup he really liked teleporting away while someone was about to speak.

* * *

><p>Naruto returned to his guild after storing the bodies of the two Lizardman at his house's basement, he needed to take the samples as soon as he could. "Oh, Naruto-kun I see that you have returned, so how was the job?" Jenny asked Naruto after seeing him. "It did force me to exert myself jenny -senpai." Naruto answered back which Jenny understood as "it went well without a hitch" in Naruto's words.<p>

"Naruto-kun why are you so cold? I liked you when you used to shutter cutely in the past whenever you met someone new." Jenny asked her voice filled with mock hurt. Naruto just ignored her cause he had put on his blue headphone and played the music, although he could still hear Jenny it was a good excuse for not acting like he never heard Jenny say anything.

"Now that's just plain mean and rude Naruto-kun. I should have never bought you the headphones." Jenny spoke to Naruto while pouting, although she knew Naruto could hear her after all Naruto had very acute pair of ears. "I know you can hear me Naruto-kun so don't ignore me like that." Naruto still ignored her.

"Ah Naruto so you have returned. Will you come here and share how your mission went?" Hibiki asked Naruto from his table where both Eve and Ren were surrounded by girls. Naruto was about to go to the table when he heard a sickly sweet voice from behind him which stopped his movement "Naruto-kun I hope you don't act like those seducing machine over there." Jenny spoke "If you don't listen I am afraid that I will have to end my protection for you against the Weekly Sorcerer." Naruto turned around, his face was covered in sweat to nod Jenny who just happened to have a sickly sweet smile too.

Jenny laughed silently at Naruto's robotic movement, the poor boy rather had a traumatic experience with the Weekly Sorcerer. She had taken the still innocent and naive Naruto after he joined the guild with her to the Weekly Sorcerer where he was traumatized. She was absolutely sure that Naruto saw the Weekly Sorcerer not as human but nightmarish demon from hells. Oh well it was her win after all she did not want Naruto to be made into a flirt machine, the guild had more enough machines at the moment and she was quite satisfied with the number at the moment but if there was another one, especially a fellow cute blonde she would explode.

* * *

><p>She was right about that Naruto seeing the Weekly Sorcerer as demons, they really did not give much thought about personal space. It perfectly explained why Naruto behaved like he was told when he explained how his mission went.<p>

"Jenny told you to behave didn't she?" Hibiki enquired after seeing Naruto behaving like he was on a mission, which meant not even the slightest of emotion. "Yes" Naruto droned out, he was still in his mission mode since he did not want Jenny do end her protection. "Lighten up Naruto, Jenny was just joking you know." Ren explained. "Sorry Ren-senpai but that was Jenny-sama's order" Naruto refused to believe that was a joke, he did not want the nightmare that was Weekly Sorcerer come back. Hibiki, Eve, Ren and the girls in the table just sweat dropped, this boy took Jenny's warning too seriously.

"Where did Ichiya-sama go? I have yet to see him today." Naruto asked after seeing that Ichiya was not with them. "He went to do an S-request job. Speaking of which Naruto Master Bob told me to tell that he wanted to see you in his office." Hibiki informed Naruto. "Eh did Master need something from me?" That was able to break Naruto's mission mode after all it was quite rare for Master Bob to be in his office, he was usually at the bar. "I don't know but it would be wise to go meet Master. I have a feeling that this is quite serious." Hibiki advised Naruto with a serious face.

Naruto knocked the door to Master Bob office. "Who is it?" Master Bob enquired behind the door. "It Naruto, Hibiki told me Master was looking for me." Naruto informed. "Ah, come in Naruto I was waiting for you to come." With Master Bob's permission Naruto opened the door to Master Bob's office filled with books which he had yet to finish reading.

"Please seat take a seat Naruto." Master Bob instructed Naruto. "Thank you Master but May I know the reason why I have been summoned?" Naruto enquired while Master Bob's face turned into a pout. "Naruto-Kun why are you so serious? It's not good for you." Master Bob advised Naruto but seeing that Naruto was not listening Master Bob asked Naruto "Naruto-kun are you sure you don't want to join this year's Grand Magic Games?" Naruto knew his answer so he answered "Although I am thankful for allowing me to join the guild and teaching me things I never knew in the past year. Even if I want to bring our guild at the top Master with all respect I am sure I don't want to join this year may be next year but until I learn to use the magic my new origin produce I have no plan to join." Naruto answered while smiling. Master Bob was happy even if he was disappointed, he was sure Naruto would be a great addition to the guild team. After all Naruto rarely smiled especially in a way that his whisker made him look like a fox.

"Well it okay's but that was not want I really called you for?" Master Bob chuckled at the surprised Naruto. "I called you to inform you that the Magic Council has promoted to the S-rank." Master Bob dropped the Bomb-shell on Naruto. "Eh, but I have yet to even take the S-rank Wizard Advancement Exam Master!" It told a while for Naruto to respond. "Naruto I told you the Magic Council has prompted you not the guild which means that there is no need to take the exam." Master Bob informed the still shell shocked boy.

"But Master I did not do anything noteworthy of being promoted by the Magic Council." Naruto replied back. "Oh my, Naruto-kun don't you remember your first visit to Era just four months ago?" Master Bob asked. "I remember the visit but I was not the one who stopped the two s-rank criminal, it was Ichiya-sama. I just helped Ichiya-sama stopping them." Naruto answered nervously, truth to be told he was the one who stopped those two s-rank criminal but he did not like being in the spot light so he told Ichiya was the one who stopped them. Ichiya had been knocked out by the surprise blast, he himself only survive the blast because of his quick teleportation. Naruto had a feeling that Master Bob knew he was the one who stopped them even if he had requested Ichiya to keep quiet, Naruto never knew that the Magic council was watching from Viewing Lacrima too.

"Now Naruto-kun don't be modest you even saved the lives of two important Rune Captains for the attack." Master Bob was not going to give Naruto any break. "Well I did save them but that's not the point Master." Naruto could not deny because there was too many people who saw him.

"Moreover you always send samples and vital information on new species of Magical creatures, I am sure that a book could be published by the amount of information you sent to the Council." Yup, Master Bob was not going to give Naruto any break. "But, but Master that's just a hobby of mine" Naruto weakly replied back, he was almost at his limit. "A hobby that helped prevent many deaths Naruto-kun" Master Bob informed the boy who looked like he was ready to pass out, the boy really weak to praises.

"Anyway Naruto-kun it's not like me and you can change the Council's decision. So just accept it, it's not like anything is going to change Naruto-kun. The only difference in your life would be that you would be allowed to take S-rank jobs." Master Bob advised Naruto who weakly nodded. "Come now we have to prepare for promotion party" Master Bob told Naruto while standing up.

"Ah, Mas-Master Bob I have request if you hear me?" Naruto requested while his eyes were on the ground. "That's rare for you Naruto-kun, so what's the request?" Master Bob asked looking at the boy whose eyes were still on the floor. "I want to go on a training journey so that I can learn how to use my new magic. I was hoping Master would allow me to go." Naruto explained to a surprised Master Bob.

Master Bob knew what the boy was talking about, Naruto had informed him that he had felt source a new source while he was training to open his second origin. It was also the reason he refused to enter the Grand Magic Games. "Naruto-kun you just had to inform me that you were leaving but the decision is up to you. Just come back to the guild once you finish training okay?" Master Bob smiled at the tear filled boy, he had to sometimes remind himself Naruto may be strong, emotionless sometimes and mature beyond his age but deep inside he was still the same ten year old boy who he took into his guild. "Come on let's go and celebrate your promotion Naruto-kun!" Master Bob exclaimed.

"Hai!" Naruto exclaimed happily giving Master Bob the second rare Foxy smile and that made Master Bob happy. Master Bob really wondered who was Naruto's birth parents sometimes cause they must have been special to allow such a human being to be given birth, a human being with the ability to worm the way into the heart after all master Bob already saw the boy like his own son and the other guild members saw him as their little brother.

* * *

><p>I wanted to write the battle between Naruto and the two S-rank Criminal but decided against it since my plan was to fully reveal Naruto's Magic at Grand Magic Games.<p>

Before I forget I have been pondering if I should give Naruto the Magical Version of Rasengan. Since I have been pondering I have decided to leave it you guys so let me know if I should or not.

Thank you reading this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>First of all: HAPPY NEW YEAR. As a new year present I have written my longest chapter to date. By the way anyone who can write above four thousand words and above for a chapter has earned my respect, damn it really is difficult.<p>

Second: I have decided on Naruto and Wendy Pairing, but you have to forgive how I write the romance between this two because I have no experience in Love as such. Don't expect an Otaku to know about Romance in any way.

Third: No Rasengan but I will give him an altered and ball shaped attack just like Rasengan, but definitely no Rasengan.

Don't worry about the Dragons. Most of Naruto's attack will be physical and physical attacks if powerful enough is shown to hurt Dragons. Oh I have something special planned too, just so that Naruto can deal with Dragons.

Once again HAPPY YEAR.

* * *

><p>On an ocean floor, under the heavy pressure of the substance known as liquid a pair of blue eyes snapped open. Both eyes glowing in lustrous blue color illuminating the dark ocean floor, soon the lustrous color surrounded the body further illuminating the ocean floor even more. The water that was surrounding the glowing body soon was gradually pushed away from the body until it was split in too two walls of ocean water. Each wall of water could be seen flowing rapidly upwards but it only lasted for a few second seeing that the glowing body had lost its lustrous and illuminating blue color.<p>

The body that had been responsible for the phenomenon was rapidly, almost desperately swimming to the surface of the ocean. A blonde head popped up from ocean, desperately breathing for air. "Damn it, I only allowed it to flow for short amount of time yet I feel like I used my magic without rest!" Naruto Acestriker exclaimed angrily while still breathing heavily, a very rare occurrence for a guy with incredible amount patience. Naruto had and did have the right to be angry however, he had been trying to properly use (not master) this newly discovered energy. It had taken him three months to actually allow it flow freely at his command while his magic he had done it with a three hours and had it mastered it in a day. No the real thing that Naruto was irritated along with frustrated was that he could only use it for a maximum of one minute that also at the cost of his own body being damaged.

Naruto teleported to land, after which he fell down on his face. "Okay that was a bad idea." Naruto mumbled, sands and dust blown by his hard breathing. Naruto slowly turned his body so that his face would not meet the ground. "God damn it!" Naruto shouted to the heavens, really damn it, his body felt like several thousand sword had stabbed it, stabbed every part of him. He felt himself losing consciousness which he eagerly allowed, which was a lot better than the extreme pain he was feeling at the moment. Unconsciousness took over him, with him just wishing that the pain would go away once he was awake along with the wish that no sea monsters would attack him in this helpless state after all he was alone in a deserted underwater cave.

After six hours Naruto returned to the back to the living, not that he was dead but he sure felt like it. Naruto winced as he tried to stand up, it seems that the pain was still there but Naruto desperately needed water after all he was beyond doubt really thirsty. He reached his bag where he fell down on his face once again, God damn it. After few minutes of his mouth tasting the ground plus the sand Naruto managed to stand up where without thinking about the consequences he took his water bottle from the bag and gulped the water in one go, choking as a consequence. This was not one of his lucky day which he was blessed with, in fact since he started and tried to learn to use the new energy which he discovered by mistake there was always some form of complication. He had even used the words he never thought he would never have to use. Maybe he should left this Energy alone, oh who was he kidding? Himself? Nope he was not kidding with himself after all he was Naruto Acestriker, whatever he did he did it until it was complete or finished.

This new energy of his was nothing like magic. To use magic the presence of Eternano was important and the Eternano was always present in the atmosphere, it was not produced by the body in any way. There was a in a sense a spiritual connection between a mages Eternano container in the body and the Eternano in the atmosphere, which refilled a mages Eternano container gradually even if they were unconscious. Through this connection Magic was produced. This new energy of his was just the opposite of how magic was produced. Instead of absorbing the Eternano in the atmosphere, his own body was responsible for production of this new energy. That was a fact, he was not a keen sensor of Magic for nothing. He wondered how he could even produce it, it was an impossible for this to happen. He had read thousands and thousands of Books related to magic and how it worked. Some of the books he read discussed the possibilities of a body producing magic without absorbing Eternano, an interesting topic but the conclusion was same it was impossible. So how could he produce this new energy which he had to name, it did not feel right to call it energy when a part of him new this energy as if it was born with him.

This question he would ponder later when he had the time. At the moment he had to heal himself. After wiping away the sand and water mixture from his face Naruto put on his black T-shirt over his orange swimming Trunks, speaking of which orange was an awesome color, not as much as red or black but still awesome color nonetheless. He was getting site tracked, after snapping himself out he sat down in his meditative position. He began to direct his Magic all over his Body. Soon the results showed themselves when the pain in his body gradually disappeared. This was something new he gained after he started to use the new Energy, an ability to heal himself by directing the same energy all over his body. At the moment it would do more bad than good as such he was using his magic as an alternative energy to heal himself, it took half of his magical reserve to heal his body thoroughly. He thanked the gods after swearing in their name that he did not use any of his magic when using the said energy.

His Body healed Naruto went into the ocean to continue his training. No pain no gain after all.

* * *

><p>X791: A month before the Grand Magic Games.<p>

Naruto arrived back at his guild after his nearly a year in his solo training. He did not use the door since he had an awesome magic which allowed him to teleport. The moment he finished teleporting Naruto was tackled by a mop of blonde hair. "Guys Naruto-kun has arrived back!" Jenny Realight exclaimed while shouting at the top of her voice. Naruto was hugged by the Jenny while being suffocated by Jenny's mountains, Poor Boy even forgot he had his awesome teleporting magic. "Jenny-Se-Senpai can't br-breath" Naruto pleaded in a low voice, he really was out of air.

"Jenny-Chan you are suffocating Naruto-kun" Master Bob told Jenny who was still hugging Naruto, he was sure that would cause Naruto too develop a trauma. The reason being that Naruto valued his personal space, no he treasured it.

"Ah, sorry Naruto-kun. I was so excited because you didn't contact anyone" Naruto was sure that Jenny was not apologetic at all. "Anyway come on tell us how what you have been doing until today?" Jenny dragged Naruto to where Ichiya and the trimens were sitting with smiles on their face. Master Bob joined soon after.

"I went on a training Journey, so that means I have been training Jenny Senpai" Naruto answered or droned out. Everyone sweat dropped it seems he did not change at all.

"Can you tell in detail Naruto-kun?" Master Bob requested. Naruto told everything he had learned and achieved so far in his training although he left out the new energy part since everyone in the guild was listening. Only Master Bob knew about it so he was only going to tell it to Master Bob.

"By the way Naruto-kun will you join the Grand Magic games?" Master Bob questioned Naruto. Everyone was apprehensive with Naruto's answer. He did not enter last year Magic games even if Master Bob requested him, so they were not sure if Naruto was going to enter this year.

They received their answer in the form of smiling Naruto "I will Master and I will do my best to bring our guild at the top." "Well then everyone lets Party" Hibiki shouted while everyone agreed in their own shout.

After the party finished Naruto really sleepy, the journey and the party had almost emptied his incredible stamina. He would tell what he discovered and learned to Master Bob tomorrow. He teleported to his home which was located north of the guild where it stood at the edge of the forest. The moment he reached his home Naruto and before he could sleep at his soft bed he was hit with the horrible and horrid smell of decaying flesh. Naruto had left for his training forgetting he had the dead bodies of two new species Lizardman at the basement of his house. God must hate me Naruto thought before falling unconscious. (I think I forgot to mention everything about Naruto was enhanced expect for his magical reserve when he unlocked his Chakra which means his sense of smell is also included and oh Naruto-kun God does not hate you nor do I, I just gave you a back lash for the enhanced sense.)

* * *

><p>Grand Magic Games.<p>

"Ah we finally arrived at Crocus!" Eve exclaimed while stretching his stiff joints, It had been a long Journey. "Wow this is the Fiores Flower Blooming Capital Crocus." Naruto looked around Crocus flowered filled street in awe. "I forgot that this is Naruto's first visit to Crocus. Look there Naruto-kun" Jenny pointed at an extremely Large and tall building towering all the buildings in Crocus.

"The Flower Light Palace- Mercurius" Naruto knew this architecture very well since it was the palace of Fiores king as well as home. On top of that Mercurius architectural design was incredible.

"Ichiya-sama can I go and explore Crocus?" Naruto requested Ichiya who was busy flirting with every girl on the street. "You can Naruto-kun but please return back at our hotel before Midnight* Sparkle*" Ichiya allowed Naruto while doing sparkles appeared out of nowhere. "Thank you Ichiya-sama. Then I will be off" Naruto told Blue Pegasus team. "Oh, Naruto-kun" Jenny's sickly sweet voice stopped Naruto from moving. "You better behave yourself or…" Jenny left the threat hanging. She saw Naruto nod before he teleported away. The trimens plus Ichiya had massive sweat drop, yup Naruto did not change one bit.

Naruto's wish was to see what Crocus was famous for so he entered flower shop after flower shop while taking down the names of each flower. He would use this name to buy new flower seed for his flower garden, a hobby as well as an activity which allowed his mind to go back to the time when his father and he used to plant vegetables and flowers at the garden behind the house. He also needed to visit his old house where his parents rested, since he had not visited for a year.

While Naruto was busy looking at flowers he sensed several powerful Magical power. So coming towards Crocus others having reached Crocus. Time for him to start his own mission- Information Gathering. In the end it was several times better if prepared compared to being ignorant.

Naruto teleported to the first source which was releasing monstrous amount of Magical Powers. He had zero interest in those who emitted average and below amount Magical Power. Although he had a feeling that he knew this guild very well even if this was his first time seeing them after all he remembered only one guild having more than one dragon slayers.

It took two teleportation too reach a roof top which would allow him to observe Fairy Tail Members. The fit the description given by almost everyone who knew them seven years ago. They were loud, really loud as in loud enough for him to hear them nearly three hundred meters away or maybe it was his powerful hearing that allowed him to hear them. In the long run it did not matter he would take everyone description and name if he could find out and would finally use Hibiki's Archive Magic to get more information.

Naruto saw the scarlet haired one turn his head at his position. However before she could see him he had already teleported to the street below.

Erza Scarlet felt as if somebody was watching her, so she turned around only to find no one. Even if someone was watching her she was sure she could sense them. That a side their Master had arrived.

* * *

><p>Naruto had teleported across a street just fifty meters away from Fairy Tail to observe the another Magical gathering. He was quite sure that this group would not be entering after seeing an old man with a child on his back which he knew was the Guild Master talking to Fairy Tail members which he concluded would be the ones entering the Grand Magic games.<p>

He was about to leave when he saw a blue haired girl who was randomly looking at the street of Crocus turn her head to his place and same with a white cat, talking cat species now known as Exceed he reminded himself. The blue haired girl smiled when their eyes met and so he did the same. With that he left without walking, he would not risk being found the Guild Master, especially someone of Makarov Dreyar caliber. Maybe as a merit he did get to listen to the scolding the white Exceed give the blue haired girl about smiling at random people.

Once he was away from the field vision of the Fairy Tail Members, Naruto teleported to the largest Magical Power he felt at the moment. He teleported at the roofs only taking down the description of Lamia Scale Members. Naruto was very confident at his ability to hide his Magical powers to the point where it appeared as if he did not exist but he did not want to take any chance with Jura Neekis who was the one that allowed him to identify the guild.

Next was powerful dark attributed Magical Power. He teleported six times since it was in west side of Crocus while he was in the east of Crocus. He arrived just in time to see a large armored man step on a flower. From the roof he took down the description of the guild member's since he was not sure which guild this was. They were definitely not dark guild since the Rune Knights that patrolled the borders of Crocus were all elite and they only allowed Light Guild to pass through for the Grand Magic Games.

He teleported to a roof two hundred meters away from the guild he had been observing. There he was a group of girls and he instantly knew they belonged to Mermaid Heel seeing that it was the only all girls Guild in Fiore. Noting down the description of the members Naruto focused his senses on the sword a young women white frilled skirt, it was giving incredible amounts of Magical Power.

"So this sword is in your hand huh, interesting" Naruto whispered to the young woman holding the sword after confirming what the sword was, it really would be interesting to see the sword unsheathed. He had heard and read about this sword but seeing it in reality was something else. Very interesting indeed.

He had done enough information gathering with this guild. He was sensing what he felt was by far the Largest Magical Power gathering which exceed Lamia Scale in pure output. This guild he also had a feeling he knew. After teleporting near a roof to see the people responsible for the Magical Powers his suspicion was confirmed when he felt the attribute of two dragon slayers.

Sabertooth members stood there talking with each other. Naruto took down the names given by the bystanders as well as the descrpiton. They really were powerful, four of the members had attributes of lost magic while the only girl in the group had some items which were emating the same amount of magical power as the blonde girl from Fairy Tail. This was really getting interesting, he had come across more powerful Mages than he did since he left his out to explore the world. Maybe he should have joined last year, it would have been fun.

* * *

><p>Naruto was about to return back to exploring the streets of crocus since the sun was almost setting when he felt Magical Powers which exceed Sabertooth in output. This he had to see no matter what. He teleported to the area where this incredibly powerful mages had gathered. From his view point again in the roof Naruto was greeted with the magical powers of two more dragon slayers, a demonic attributed magic, a powerful water attributed magic and Light attributed magic. Makarov Dreyar was lecturing them. Naruto had read the Grand Magic Rules and already understood that there was going to be another Fairy Tail Team.<p>

For a split second Naruto's face showed a crazed grin before returning back to his calm one. He had said it several times but he was going to say it again "This is going to be very interesting, very, very interesting." So many powerful mages, so many to test his limit.

Naruto did not forget to take down the description of the Fairy Tails second team nor did he stay observing Fairy Tail for long. There was no longer any powerful Magical Power he did not check out as such he returned back to roaming the street of Crocus. There were plenty of flower shops he did not visit and he was going to visit them to find rare flowers.

* * *

><p>Two hours later after visiting flower shop after shop Naruto went to visit Mercurius, his final destination. He also saw Ichiya and the Trimens fly across the sky although he ignored it knowing that they had been flirting with a rather powerful women who was responsible for their flight. Naruto reached Mercurius while reading a book about Mercurius architecture which he had bought in a book store. It really was interesting how this building was build. He was so focused that he did not see not sense a blue haired girl and white cat talking with each other was in his way.<p>

Naruto bumped into the girl knocking down himself and the girl in the process. "Ouch!" Naruto heard someone say. Naruto quickly stood up before quickly giving a hand to the now identified blue haired girl from Fairy Tail he saw before. The girl took the hand and Naruto bowed to apologize not knowing that the girl was doing the same thing. "I am sorr!" Both were in the process of apologizing when their heads collided. When Naruto regained his bearing he saw the white cat besides the girl glare at him.

The girl too had regained her bearing. Now that Naruto looked at her she was cute. All the lessons given by the trimens and Ichiya came to his head. He was about to flirt when he froze he just remembered Jenny words, he did not want those demons to come back.

"Sorry I was not paying attention where I was going" Naruto apologized to the blue haired girl and the white cat, exceed whatever. "Ah It's Okay..?" the blue haired girl replied back. "Oh sorry I am Naruto, Naruto Acestriker and you two are?" Naruto introduced himself while looking at the white exceed who was still glaring at him. "I am Wendy Marvell and this is Carla" Wendy introduced herself and Carla who she had picked up and was holding her like a teddy bear.

"You two here to see the royal palace?" Naruto questioned while looking at Carla, she did not seem to be glaring at him anymore. "Yes, it is really beautiful isn't it Naruto-san?" Wendy replied back after letting Carla stand on her two feet (or is paw). "Yup, it really is beautiful although I am more interested in the architectural design." Naruto answered while looking at the palace.

"Should you two be outside at night?" Naruto questioned although he knew they were powerful enough to protect themselves. "What about you?" Carla questioned Naruto. "Oh, don't worry about me, I can take care you myself just take care of yourself. Good night Wendy-san, Carla-san I hope we meet soon." Naruto bowed before walking to the entrance of Mercurius. "Good night Naruto-san. I hope we meet again too." Wendy waved at Naruto.

Once Naruto was outside Wendy's and Carla's field vison, Naruto teleported at a wall top where he had sensed a rather disturbing magic. There Naruto saw a weird creature with a body of a lizard and head of a doll with a cape with a guild mark he saw before. His senses was telling him that this creature was dangerous as such he kicked the poor creature before it could even figure out what happened sending it flying to where even he did not know. He as not going to kill it since it looked like it belonged to a guild.

* * *

><p>With that he teleported back to Blue Pegasus's hotel. There everyone was playing cards, no one even made a movement because they were used to Naruto teleporting at unexpected times.<p>

Naruto brought out his notes of the day before calling out "Hibiki Senpai can I use your archive magic to find this people out". After Hibiki agreed Team Blue Pegasus spend the time till midnight going through Naruto's note and Hibiki's archive magic preparing themselves for Grand Magic games. No was going to stay ignorant on Naruto's watch that was for sure.

After all at midnight the Grand Magic Began.

* * *

><p>Omake.<p>

"Welcome Naruto-kun" The Author welcomed Naruto.

"Thank you for inviting me outside the fourth wall Author-san" Naruto replied back.

"Speaking of which happy new year Naruto-kun." The Author greeted Naruto.

"Same to you Author-san." Naruto greeted back.

"Naruto-kun I will give you your new year present right now." The Author used his power to create a Television. Naruto curiously looked at the Television.

"This is your new year gift." The Author snapped his finger while a video started playing. There Naruto saw himself clad in orange jump suit, only looking forward to eating ramen and a loud idiot screaming Dattebayo at each sentence, he was the complete opposite of him. Naruto watched his counter-part in horror.

"This is cannot be considered a gift Author-san!" Naruto exclaimed in horror. "No Naruto this is your gift which I gave you to make you realize that your life is better than this." The Author told Naruto sagely. Naruto was sent back with words of wisdom.

My friends enjoy what you can at its fullest even the little things in life because you don't know what that little thing in life could mean to someone else.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading the story.<p>

HAPPY NEW YEAR ONCE AGAIN.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Fairy Tail.

I wanted to make Naruto more like a ninja in Fairy Tail's universe since I did not like how he had no sense of being a what a ninja was in his own universe thus I made him to collect information like a ninja would.( that's how a ninja works right?). As for the magical power comparison and sensor ability (I liked Naruto toad sage mode a lot, especially his ability to sense his surroundings. Naruto will only be able to sense magic and life force though not the surroundings) it will play a part in the future the plot as well as his magic. Pairing will Naruto and Wendy, no harem. Their relationship will be progressing at normal rate, no love at first sight and all that bullshit.

Please forgive any grammar mistake in the chapter.

* * *

><p>Naruto was busy using Hibiki's Archive magic to find more information on the other guild members. The others had been given the information that Naruto had found using the archive magic, although the information was limited since most of the information and video on the archive was outdated. However it gave them a vague idea but an idea nonetheless about the powers and ability of their opponents in the games. At the moments Eve, Ren, and Jenny were playing some cards while Ichiya and Hibiki were speaking with each other, Naruto was the only one without company as the boy was busy using Hibiki archive.<p>

"I think I should not have taught Naruto how to operate the Archive." Hibiki spoke while sweat dropping after looking at Naruto, it was good for him that archive magic did not take a lot of magic or he would be panting like crazy from the exhaustion. "Naruto-kun the information are severely outdated on some of the mages on your list. Furthermore the Grand Magic games changes every year so some of the information might not help" Ichiya advised Naruto, although he was showing no sign of stopping.

"Everyone in the guilds who have gathered together for the Grand Magic games, Good Morning" A hologram of giant pumpkin head suddenly appeared in mid-air and spoke. "Beginning now, we are going to take the one hundred thirteen participating team and have an elimination round to reduce them down to eight".

Eve, Ren and Jenny were at the hotels balcony looking for the voice. "A giant pumpkin!" Jenny exclaimed while seeing the rest of the pumpkin human body appear, her voice to reached Naruto who was listening attentively. "Was there an elimination round last year?" Ichiya who was holding a wine asked Hibiki. "No, this is new. What does this mean?" Hibiki himself was not sure, his question was answered by the Pumpkin. Naruto had stopped using the archive to listen to the giant pumpkin seeing that whatever the pumpkin spoke it was going to be interesting and important.

"Since every year the number of participating guilds increases it was pointed out that the events were getting stale and boring, because of this, this year there will be only eight teams competing in the official Grand Magic games" The pumpkin spoke will dancing, a different dance compared to Ichiya mind you, the pumpkin ignored the varies cries of shock or may be the sound did not reach him after all he was in the air.

"The rules for the elimination are simple." When the Pumpkin man told that Naruto felt the inn shaking as if it was hit by a powerful shockwave. "The inn is transforming!" Eve explained while trying to balance himself. Naruto was at the balcony after a quick teleportation, Hibiki and Ichiya came outside considering the fact they were the only one left in inn and did not want to be left out of the group that was at the balcony.

Naruto looked at the inn and indeed it was transforming, albeit transforming was not the exact word to describe what was happening to the inn since it was only rising. Blue Pegasus's inn was not the only inn that was rising tough, several others were also rising. Naruto felt each of the rising inn had magical power coming from inside which meant that these guild housed the various teams from the guilds all over Fiore and there were going to be one hundred thirteen inn rising just like the pumpkin man told, a rather stiff competition.

"All of you are going to race each other. The goal is the Grand Magic games arena, Domus Flau, the first eight teams to arrive there will go on for the games" Pumpkin man spoke this time with wooden planks appearing in midair. "You are free to use your magic, there is no restriction but remember only first eight teams to get to the goal will survive this round. However all five members must arrive together or it does not count even if you arrive first. Oh and on more thing" The pumpkin man became somewhat eerie when he spoke the next line "We take not responsibility for any lives lost in the labyrinth."

The moment pumpkin man spoke those words a giant Labyrinth appeared in the skies of Crocus with the wooden planks connecting to the said labyrinth. "The Grand Magic Games elimination round! Sky Labyrinth begin" The pumpkin man announced before the hologram disappeared.

"The team formation will stay the same expect that Naruto you will be taking Jenny's place right now taking in consideration that there are six of us. Is that okay with you Jenny?" Ichiya asked Jenny who nodded. "Since this is a race, let's not waste any time. Let's go!" Ichiya commanded. "Good luck everyone!" Jenny shouted towards her teammates. With that the elimination race began.

Team Blue Pegasus reached the Labyrinth. The moment Naruto reached the Labyrinth he felt something was off about it. "Everyone be careful there is something weird about the Labyrinth" Naruto warned his team members who nodded while searching for a way to Domus Flau, the place was a three-dimensional maze with no sign of the way out, aside from the many doors that was literally everywhere. That too was not the real way out though. They had used a door to travel through a beach and into another area in the Labyrinth. After all it was not called Labyrinth, well a special Labyrinth for no reason.

The whole place was filled with magic and Naruto knew it was not for the flotation of the Sky Labyrinth. "Ichiya-sama can we stop for a moment I would like to sense the flow of magic. There is something really off about it." Naruto requested Ichiya. "Okay Naruto but please hurry. Hibiki use your archive to see if you can find anything about this Labyrinth and also create a telepathic link for everyone. Eve and Ren search for a way out but don't go too far." Ichiya ordered them while he himself went to search for a way out. Ichiya, Ren and Eve went to search for a way out while Hibiki stayed with Naruto. With that Naruto shut all of his senses.

Naruto sensing ability reached maximum whenever he completely shut is other sense, which was dangerous if he used it without a friend, the reason for Hibiki to stay. He had learned this ability so that he could completely hide his monstrous magical reserves. The amount of magic he had made his teleportation magic useless against mages who were able to sense magic, which most S-class mages were able to do. This sensing ability had evolved to his current level after he opened his other origin. At his new level Naruto could sense the life force of person if he concentrated hard enough which was very useful with people who could hid their magic just like him.

However at the moment he was not searching for people, he was trying to sense the magical flow in the Sky Labyrinth. It was just as Naruto suspected, the Sky Labyrinth had there a total of four different magic surrounding it. The first was for the floatation of the Labyrinth, the second was what was holding the inside of the Labyrinth in place, the third was a network of magic which all went towards one place which he suspected could only be Domus Flau and the fourth one he did not know what it was for.

At the moment the third magic was important since it seemed it was connected to Domus Flau, their destination. After memorizing the magic's flow and nature, Naruto opened his eyes. "Everyone I found the way towards our destination" Naruto mentally told everyone by the telepathic links.

"Ah, you found the way again Naruto, I see you are sharp as always. Eve and Ren comeback" Ichiya told through the link, himself being on the move. Ichiya had many faults but he also had his charm like he was a capable teacher and planner. If you knew him enough you would also find that he was also a capable battle field commander. This was the reason even intelligent people like Hibiki and Naruto who could create several plans within moments listened to his orders and plans, outlandish as they may be.

Once everyone was gathered around, Naruto went and opened a door. "This way" Naruto spoke while going inside the door. "Wow, this place is scary" Eve spoke after seeing the place inside the door. It was just black, nothing was inside expect for the steps. "Everyone move, Naruto is ahead of us and at the moment he is our map" Ichiya told the trimens who looked at Naruto who was several meters away from them.

"Next would the door above us. Ren can use your air magic to take us to the door" Naruto requested Ren. "You got it Naruto" Ren made a bubble of air (Is this what it called? I have no idea how Ren does it though) for everyone before the Sky Labyrinth started shaking.

"The Labyrinth is moving!" Eve exclaimed. "No it not moving, it's rotating" Naruto corrected Eve. Naruto saw several mages fall down because of the rotation. He heard what happened to be the loudest scream from the people who were falling. When he looked towards the scream he saw Wendy and a blonde haired girl falling. He was thinking of saving them since he knew they were Fairy Tail members until a scarlet haired girl flew and caught them before landing safely.

"Well we are lucky though, we did not fall like the others" Ren told while looking down at the fall teams. "Naruto where is the door you were talking by the way?" Hibiki asked after looking above to only find there was no door. "It's at the other side of the labyrinth." Naruto answered after trying to find a new network for them to follow. "Eh, but you just said it was above!" A shocked Hibiki exclaimed.

"It not above us anymore. The rotation of the Labyrinth displaced the door away from us but don't worry I already found the new door to go to" Naruto explained to everyone after confirming that this was caused by the fourth magical source of the labyrinth. "Although we have to hurry because if the labyrinth rotates again it we will be lose our trial again." Naruto told while moving towards another door.

After travelling from two doors team Blue Pegasus finally reached a door with the goal sign. There was the pumpkin man from before although this time it was not a hologram who was clapping at them. "Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki and Naruto Acestriker congratulations! You have passed the elimination!" The pumpkin man congratulated them. "Pumpkin-dono which position did we take?" Eve asked the question in everyone's mind. "First of all call me Mato and as for your position, you came" Mato stopped for a dramatic effect "you came first, that too at a record time of only twelve minutes. Congratulations-kabo" Mato told them the great news. "Good we came first" Naruto thin smile appeared on Naruto's face. Naruto was too his horror pulled towards the other members of Blue Pegasus for a group hug. "Come on you deserve a group hug Naruto after all because of you we came first."

"Let me go, let me go" Ah Naruto once again forgot he could teleport away from the hug. "I can't wait to see the face to Jenny and the others!" Hibiki exclaimed happily. The others nodded except for Naruto who was on the floor his body was white and twitching ramdoly from all the hugs, Naruto really valued his personal space.

* * *

><p>"Alright, in just a moment, the curtain will rise on the Grand Magic Games. I am your emcee Chapati Rola and next to me is former Council member Yajima-san who will provide the commentary. Yajima-san I look forward to working together" Chapati told Yajima. "Likewise" Being Yajima's answer.<p>

"And I would like to introduce our guest for day one, the current Miss Fiore, Blue Pegasus's Jenny Realight" Chapati told the eager crowd. "We are going to win this year" Jenny spoke sweetly before eerily saying "After all we have brought along our secret weapon." Yajima and Chapati sweat dropped at the scheming Jenny.

"Okay the players are about to take the field!" Chapati exclaimed, getting roars of approval from the spectators. "Starting with the eighth-ranked team! Can they recapture their past glory? The group whose name clashes with their rowdiness! Fairy Tail!" Chapati shouted. Although Chapati spoke with enthusiasm the coward was booing at Fairy Tail who had shocked face.

"Fairy Tail has come in last place every year, but they survived the elimination round, though even in that, they are in the eight place. Will the Tenrou bunch that created a sensation with their homecoming now become Fiores number one?" Chapati questioned while Yajima was smiling at Jenny was waving at Fairy Tail.

The booing was suppressed by the cheering from Fairy Tail other guild members. Fairy Tails spirit was revived. That was until they stopped cheering after seeing Mavis, not that the others could see.

"Alright! Let's move on with the team that finished seventh, the hounds of hell, Quatro Cerberus!" This time though the coward were cheering. "Wild Four" The members shouted.

"In the sixth place, the all-female guild, the dancing girls of the great deep, Mermaid Heel!" The coward cheered even more especially the male population seeing that the male population had hearts in place of eyes.

"Continuing with the fifth place! The goddess of love and war, the holy destroyer, Lamia Scale!" More cheering with the guild master scolding them from the stand about getting fifth positon. There was some commotion between Fairy Tail members and Lamia Scale about love.

"Next up, finishing fourth in the elimination round. Oh, my! This comes in as a surprise! The first appearance of a guild and in fourth place! The midnight mobile force, Raven Tail" The crowd as in confusion and fear after hearing Makarov shout about them being a dark guild. To clear the confusion Chapati spoke "According to the official record, Raven Tail has been around for more than seven years, but they have only recently been recognized as a legitimate guild." Yajima continued "Recognized by the guild federation and not as a dark guild, right? That means they are allowed to participate in the Grand Magic games"

"Now with the guild that placed third place, oh this is a shocker! Will they become the soaring key with tattered wings?! The unbelievable, improbable Fairy Tail B team!" There were cries of shock from the coward but no as much as Fairy Tail A team. Some discussion were put forward about the unfairness of another Fairy Tail team which was solved after learning that it was allowed.

"Oh another shocker! The shock keeps on coming one after another. The guild that has held the title of being the strongest, invincible, indisputable champions every year! Sabertooth!" The crowd although shocked at the events still cheered as loud as they could. Sabertooth came as they were introduced although they did not look that happy with being second.

"Wait a minute if you guys are in the second place, who took the first?" Natsu asked Sting. "Do I look like I have an idea" Sting replied. "That's means there is another guild stronger than your guild" Gray pointed out to Sting. "This is was just one round, we will show you our power in the coming rounds. Just get ready to lose" Sting replied his voice taunting them. "But which guild is it?" Lucy asked.

"Oh god another shocker! If I get another shock like this I think I will die! Anyway in first place are the bright blue wings in the pitch darkness Blue Pegasus" The crowd was in uproar although the female population were squealing in delight especially when sparkle flew and the members came crossing their hands except Naruto who was rather nervous at the number of people in the stadium. "See I told you we are going to win this year" Jenny spoke eerily once again.

"Say what! The boy toys from Blue Pegasus came first!" Gray exclaimed in shock. "We told you we were strong when we first meet right!" The trimens responded although the truth was Naruto did most of the work. "Since you say you are strong how about a fight?" Natsu asked his hand covered in fire and the bickering began. "Naruto don't be nervous, focus only at the task at hand" Ichiya told Naruto seeing that Naruto had begun to lose his cool. "Thank you for the advice Ichiya-sama" Naruto bowed with his nervousness disappearing.

"Good now you will have to excuse me since there are a lot of excellent parfum" Ichiya went to smell the parfum. "Ano Naruto-san" Naruto heard someone call from behind. "Ah, Wendy-san it seems we met again" Naruto replied after seeing who was calling him. "Yes it quite fast how we met again isn't it? I did not know Naruto-san was a mage" Wendy questioned Naruto. "Yes maybe it's luck (he would have said fate but he remembered that Jenny was the guest speaker) and sorry since I was not able to properly introduce myself yesterday. I am Naruto Acestriker a mage of Blue Pegasus" Naruto said while bowing.

"Its okay I also did not properly introduce myself yesterday. I am Wendy Marvell a mage of Fairy Tail" Wendy introduced herself once again in the same manner Naruto did. "You must be very strong Wendy-san if you are competing in the Grand Magic games?" Naruto asked Wendy who was blushing. "I am not that strong, everyone in Fairy Tail team is stronger than me. What about you Naruto-san, after all you are also participating in the games?" Wendy was asked curiously. "Nah I am just joining the games to gain experience. I am not that strong" Naruto replied, this is boy too modest for his own good. "Ne, Naruto-san is the Whisker mark on your face real?" Wendy asked. With that they kept talking to each other never noticing the eyes they had gathered attention of.

One of them being Jura, he knew who Wendy was but the boy was mystery, he never seen the boy and frankly the boy worried him. He could not sense any magic from him as such but the few traces of magic he felt were incredibly potent, in fact more potent than Cheria which was not a good news and he had feeling that the reason Blue Pegasus came first was also because of this boy . He had to be careful with this boy.

The other being the masked man, not the golden one but the blue one named Mystogan (which not his real name). He too could not sense any magic from the boy but just like Jura he too felt the traces of potent magic. "Was this boy connected to Zeref?" He asked himself looking the boy.

Then there was Rufus because he could not remember anything about this boy, there was literally no memory about anything on this boy, and he could not even remember his footsteps and the scariest was that he could not hear his heartbeat. He too was on edge with the boy after all he had never met anyone like the blonde boy.

The last one being Lucy who was Wendy's company until she disappeared. She had searched for her until she found her speaking with a boy that looked around her age. Although she did not remember the boy expect for that he was with Blue Pegasus. She was going to call her but decided against it seeing that Wendy seemed to be enjoying herself with her new friend and she was the only one who was not on the edge after seeing Naruto.

The others plain ignored him because the boy looked wimpy and girlish (Same as Minato, oh Minato would be proud), some were too busy taunting, flirting or talking with others. Even Mavis, who rivaled Naruto's or maybe exceeded his sensing ability ignored him as she was having fun teasing Makarov.

* * *

><p>After sweating dropping at the things that were happing down in the arena, seriously they looked like they forgot that they came to participate in the Grand Magic games, Chapati coughed to get everyone's attention, once he had everyone's attention he spoke "Since all the teams are here we will begin the Grand Magic Games."<p>

"I am going to now announce the program for the Grand Magic Games" As he spoke a huge stone tablet rose from the ground, the tablet showed five days with two events. One being battle and other being competition. "Starting with the competition points which will been divided among the teams according to their ranking in the elimination round from first to eighth. Now for the competition part, each team can select one of their members to take part and for the battle the result of the fans votes will be taken in consideration when the sponsors make the pairings"

Most of the mages present were surprised at the condition since it meant that they could be a possibility of having to fight without rest. Although a small grin appeared on Naruto's face at the thought of having several battles without rest. "The rules for the battle part are simple. Each team will face off against one another, the winning team will get ten points, the losing team will get zero and if it's a draw both team will get five points each. Now for Grand Magic Games opening game" Chapati excitedly spoke. "Let's Begin "hidden!" The word hidden appeared on the stone tablet. "I will explain once all the players are on the field." That stopped the murmuring of the crowd.

From Quatro Cerberus Yeager step up with some wild encouragement from his teammates. Mermaid Heel's Beth Vanderwood stepped forward after Kagura gave her the permission, Nalpudding was commanded to step forward for Raven Tail. From Blue Pegasus Eve Tearm came forward after much discussion with Naruto to step forward since he was very good at hiding. From Sabertooth Rufus Lore joined after claiming that the birds were singing pleasantly (No idea what it means?) And the crowd went wild for him. Lyon Vastia was the participant for Lamia Scale and Gray Fullbuster came forward for Fairy Tail A to settle his rivalry with Lyon. Juvia Lockser naturally joined for Fairy Tail B after all following Gray was her passion.

(Please refer Fairy Tail anime I think. I am feeling Lazy writing the rules of each of the competition.)

* * *

><p>"Field Open!" Mato shouted with building erecting from all sides around the eight participant until the arena was field with buildings of all size and started resembling a town. All the participant were transported randomly around the arena. After which the silent streets were filled with numerous copies of the participants.<p>

Eve Tearm put his hand down on the ground until snow started falling. Ichiya started explaining what Eve was doing "When it's cold, people shiver and their breaths turn white "Ren continued "But the copies don't". With this tactic Eve hit Beth, Yeager and Nalpudding. "That's gives Eve three points in row" Chapati exclaimed. Eve felt turned around to see ice eagles fly towards him and jumped but one managed to hit him. "Sorry but cold doesn't work on me" Lyon commented. "Yeah I know" Lyon was hit from the back by Eve. "What just happened?" Lyon turned towards where he was sure he hit Eve, there was a snowman instead. "Preparations happened" Eve answered Lyon who disappeared.

"Memory Make: Night of Falling Stars" Rufus cast his spell which hit most of the player except Nalpudding who was fast enough to doge and Eve who had created an ice dome to protect himself from the attack knowing what the attack was.

Up in Blue Pegasus's stand Ichiya, Hibiki and Ren were subjected to a "told you so" stare by Naruto. "Okay, you were right Naruto" Hibiki gave up "but to think that he would use that attack. Are you sure you are not prophet Naruto?" Hibiki questioned. "No but almost every information and video on Rufus has shown that he uses that attack the most" Naruto answered while looking at Rufus defeat Nalpudding. Now it was Eve who was attacking.

"White Fang" Eve sent a blast of white snow at Rufus who disappeared. "That was a memory of me" Rufus explained while he appeared at another location. "I know. White Needle" Rufus turned around to find Eve sending at a several needle made of snow which hit his back. "Oh my Eve has hit Rufus" Chapati commented while Jenny smiled it seems Naruto's information was paying off.

"But how did you?" He turned around to the previous area where Eve was. "I just prepared in advance" Eve spoke before melting in snow, after which Rufus was transported where he figured out what happened. "Naruto it seems your guess about his magic was right "Ren said while looking at Eve. "But the problem is Eve-senpai cannot fool Rufus twice by sending a clone while hiding his presence and attacking. I just hope he avoids Rufus at the moment" (And Skip)

The competition finished with Sabertooth at top with ten points after Rufus resumed his assault although it frustrated him that Eve was advoiding him, followed by Blue Pegasus with eight points earned by Eve using his tactic while wisely avoiding Rufus, Lyon and Gray(Naruto had already told him he was at a great disadvantage with Lyon and Grey).

(Raven Tail at third with six points, Lamia Scale had four points, Mermaid Heel was fifth with three points, Quatro Cerberus took sixth place with two points, Fairy Tail B had one point and Fairy Tail A had zero).

"Well done Eve-kun" Ichiya commented Eve who had arrived at their stand. "Thank you Ichiya-sama and Naruto-kun. Your plan helped a lot in Hidden" Eve thanked Naruto getting a small nod from Naruto who was looking at the Fairy Tail A and B team taking in consideration that he was a little disappointed by them. He hoped really hoped they would live up to their reputation.

* * *

><p>"And now we continue to the battle part. The first match of day one! From Fairy Tail A Lucy Heartfilia versus Flare Corona from Fairy Tail" (Please use Fairy Tail anime as a reference for their battle). "Urano Metria" Lucy cast the ultimate star magic and blinding light filled the stadium. There Naruto saw the same creature who was stalking Wendy yesterday night jump towards Lucy and just like yesterday Naruto teleported behind the creature and kicked it sending it flying outside the stadium and teleported back before Lucy could finish casting the magic, another home run for Naruto although on the side note those who was saw what was happening only saw the shadow figure of something kicking creature out of the stadium.<p>

Once the light subsided there was Flare on the ground knocked out and Lucy standing panting from the exertion of using Urano Metria. "Flare is knocked out, this match is over. The winner is Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia!" Chapati shouted and Fairy Tail started cheering followed by the crowd. The only one who was not cheering and sheeting in anger being Ivan behind his mask.

In the second match Blue Pegasus emerged virtuous over Mermaid Heel with Ren using Aerial Pose (what's with the Kamehameha pose?) to defeat Arania. For the third match Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth ended his match with War Cry of Quatro Cerberus in one hit, Naruto learned and so did everyone Orga sucked at singing.

The final battle for the day was between Mystogan representing Fairy Tail B and Jura Neekis representing Lamia Scale where Naruto had high expectations of an entertaining battle. It started epically although the end was a rather disappointing. Mystogan went crazy in the middle of the fight and lost consciousness notwithstanding the fact that there was outside interference.

At the end of day one Sabertooth was at top with twenty points, followed by Blue Pegasus at second with eighteen points, Lamia Scale at third with fourteen points, Fairy Tail A at fourth with ten points, Raven Tail at fifth with six points, Mermaid Heel at fifth with three points, Quatro Cerberus took sixth position with two points and Fairy Tail B was at the bottom with one point.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun are you sure you don't want to join tomorrow's competition? Master Bob asked Naruto who was drinking orange juice. "Master Bob the competition part seems to be just games. I was hoping to only join battle parts. I have no plan as such to join any competition expect unless it becomes necessary" Naruto put down the can which contained the orange juice and replied back.<p>

"We already have a strong team so don't worry Master Bob, we will win this year for sure" Jenny pointed out. "Besides if we are in a tough spot Naruto will save us right Naruto" the sweet façade of Jenny towered over Naruto. "Eh, tell that to Ichiya-sama not me" This time he did not forget he could teleport and Jenny was left starting at an empty space. "NARUTO!" Naruto could hear Jenny's scream perfectly from where he stood, at the roof. Naruto sat down, took a deep breath and extended is senses so he could feel the flow of Eternano, it always soothed him no matter what he did, no matter where he was because the flow of Eternano was never disturbed no matter what was done and where he was. With that uneventful night passed for him at least.

* * *

><p>"Everyone welcome to second day of the Grand Magic games" With renewed energy Chapati declared. "Our guest on the second day is renowned reporter for the weekly Sorcerer Jason" As Chapati explained while showing off his new wig, Jason screamed "COOL!"<p>

"As you see the competition part of day two has already begun and its name is Chariot. (Everything went cannon to Fairy Tail with Fairy Tail gaining some fan due to their tenacity). With the end of the competition part Blue Pegasus was at top with twenty one points, followed closely by Sabertooth with twenty points, Lamia Scale had eighteen points holding third place. Raven Tail with fourteen points was at fourth place, Quatro Cerberus took fifth place with thirteen points after Bacchus spectacularly win, Fairy Tail A with twelve points took the sixth place, Mermaid Heel took second last with eight points and Fairy Tail was still at the bottom with two points.

The first battle of day was between dog-like-man*cough*Toby from Lamia Scale versus Kurohebi of Raven Tail. The match end with Kurohebi winning and showing poor sportsmanship.

The second battle was fought with Elfman of Fairy Tail A versus Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus which started epically started and ended. Naruto even saw an unorthodox and unique use of Lizardman by Elfman. As per the bet Quatro Cerberus was changed to Quatro puppy after Bacchus lost.

The next fight was between Blue Pegasus versus Fairy Tail B team. The battle was supposed to between Jenny and Mirajane which managed to get out of hand because of several girls from all guilds joining the field for different forms of pin-up and was not stopped because the crowd was enjoying, well the male section anyway.

How it was stopped will not be described for the author's mental health.

Going against Naruto's warning which Naruto had given Jenny before their match started Jenny made a birthday suit bet with Mirajane and Naruto sighed when Jenny lost in one hit.

The final match of the day exceeded Naruto expectation although he had yet to see Kagura unsheathe the sword yet he could not complain because he did not what to see her strength. The fight went as per Naruto's prediction with Kagura winning for Mermaid Heel and Sabretooth's Yukino losing.

Raven Tail -24 points.

Blue Pegasus -21 points.

Fairy Tail A -21 points

Sabertooth - 20 points.

Mermaid Heel - 19 points.

Lamia Scale – 18 points.

Quatro Puppy – 12 points.

Fairy Tail B -12 points.

And that was the result of Day two of the Grand Magic Games. (Do forgive me if I made any mistake with the points. The only subject I suck more than English is mathematics T_T.)

* * *

><p>With the end of day two Naruto did not return to the inn Blue Pegasus was residing at, he at no plan of hearing Jenny whine about her defeat and make him promise take vengeance against Mirajane which she could do by methods. He just hoped she learned her lesson of making stupid bet against powerful opponents that they had almost no information about.<p>

He had made the right decision of avoiding the inn at the moment. It was strongly backed up when he teleported to Sabretooth's guild after sensing some Magical commotion. While hiding from everyone view he got to see Salamander Natsu's explosive power as well as his undocumented ability to combine Lightning to his flame.

Then there was Minerva who he had to find out about especially after seeing her magic. He had been irritated by the fact he did get to battle today but after seeing all that his irritation had disappeared, sometimes he really loved his out of this world Luck even if it bit him in the back sometimes.

With the night still young Naruto spend his time walking the street with no particular destination.

* * *

><p>The third day's game began with the competition pandemonium which Naruto really regretted his decision of not participating. (Once again refer Fairy Tail for what happened at pandemonium since everything went canon), well almost canon since it did not have a grinning Naruto after what happened at pandemonium. Although he did not give much attention to what happened after Erza slayed hundred monster herself.<p>

The first battle of the day was between Millianna of Mermaid Heel versus Semas of Quatro Puppy, a match between Cat and Dog. Millianna the cat won the battle.

The second match was between Sabretooth's Rufus versus Blue Pegasus's Eve Tearm. Even with the information Naruto had given him Eve still lost. Today as just not Blue Pegasus's day and irritation filled Naruto once again knowing that the even in the third day he could not battle.

Third match was all about Laxus of Fairy Tail B getting his ass kicked by Alexei of Raven Tail. Although it turned out to be a powerful illusion created by Ivan the guild master of Raven Tail who had disguised himself as Alexei and brought along all the members of Raven Tail. In reality the one receiving the ass kicking was Raven Tail. They were taken away by the Rune Knights. "Another powerful mage, huh?" Naruto spoke with a crazed grin after kicking the creature which was with Obra (that would be three homerun there Naruto), it had managed to escape to a head of a statue.

The last match of the day was between the two dojikko of Fairy Tail A as well as Lamia Scale named Wendy Marvell and Cheria Blendy respectively. Chapati nearly died from this. The fight between two types of same magic ended in draw. Naruto not expected that from Wendy especially with his data on Wendy showing her to have little to no offense, maybe just maybe Fairy Tail only housed powerful mages. The thought made Naruto shiver in excitement.

The day ended with Fairy Tail A one top thirty six points, behind was Sabertooth with thirty four points. Mermaid Heel was at third with thirty two points. Fourth place was taken by Fairy Tail B with thirty points and with one point behind Lamia Scale. Blue Pegasus sadly took fifth place with twenty two points due to Raven Tail being disqualified and now at the bottom was Quatro Puppy.

* * *

><p>After the Naval Battle.<p>

"His Majesty have ordered a special match between a member of Fairy Tail Team and another team of the fans choice because his Majesty said it was unfair that the lower teams point were taken as Fairy Tail's point. This gives Fairy Tail member opportunity to get more points if they win but a rival team can gain more points if Fairy Tail loses. Ladies and gentlemen cast your votes!" Chapati announced and a voting hologram appeared to the crowd.

After few minutes of voting "Now as I got the result I will announce who will be doing the special battle. From Fairy Tail we got the women who slayed one hundred monster herself yesterday and her opponent the only person who has yet to join in the games Naruto Acestriker from Blue Pegasus!" Chapati broadcasted.

Naruto had won the voting by a landslide not because of his strength nor wanting to see his appearance in the arena. It was because the crowd wanted the special battle to finish fast, they wanted to see the battle between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail in Tag battle. So yeah with cruel intention they chose Erza because of how she slayed hundred monster herself and Naruto because he looked wimpy, girlish and was a child.

Fairy Tail members and several people who knew Erza gave Naruto their sympathy. Wendy who was looking at Naruto gave him a strained smile, she hoped this would not cause their friendship to end.

The only ones who were on guard was Jura Neekis, he had yet to see what this boy could do and he had a feeling that this boy was powerful. Mystogan did not consider the Naruto a threat after seeing that the one with Zeref's taint was none of the participator and futhermore he had strong believe in Erza. Rufus was thoroughly impressed by Erza's power that he believed the boy would be decimated by Erza.

Naruto grinned, he was getting impatient with all the waiting. "Best of Luck Naruto" His team mate said while he nodded and put on his headphone.

"Finally it's my turn"

* * *

><p>Guys about Nichiya. He joined Blue Pegasus but one Ichiya is more than enough for this story*shudder*<p>

It took a while to copy the text from Fairy Tail but it was worth it because with this chapter complete Naruto will battle with Erza in the next chapter showing his powers.

I know this chapter suck but please read it, well at least the final part.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
